Quiet
by Mato
Summary: This story has a confusing plot, and strange concepts. It based around the theme of violation... so this is kind of strong... Mordaret (in a strange way) and Morby (kind of.)


**Please Read:**

This story has a confusing plot, and strange concepts. It based around the theme of violation... so this is kind of strong... I'm sorry.

A/N: My first "fanfic" on English. It was originally a project for my phycology class, I just changed the character's names to mordo & rigs. Many anons on my tumblr gave me brilliant ideas that I included here, the end I got it from a fanfic I read x_x kind... of. Please excuse my horrible english, it not my native tongue.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby started being friends since they were young. Their friendship is in many ways, the most valueable thing Rigby has.

After their 20th birthday, things started changing in their friendship, they kind of, messed up.  
It all started one drunk night. Mordecai was completely drunk, Rigby wasn't.  
"Its going... to be fun" Mordecai told Rigby, his hands touching parts that made Rigby felt uncomfortable.  
"No..."  
The blue one, was always capable of making Rigby change of opinion. This time was not the exception. Between those two, believe it or not, Rigs was the most innocent, he didn't knew how this things worked. Rigby didn't went to High School, so he didn't "learn" dirty things from his classmates.  
"Just... keep quiet, okay?"  
"o...kay..."

Weeks went fast, and this 'thing' happened over and over again.  
"Why do you keep doing this Mordo?"  
"When people like each other... they do this." The tall one lied.  
"So, you like me?"  
Silence.

A year passed, and for Rigby, it was usual seeing Mordecai drunk and "liking" him.  
"You like me, right, Mo...mordecai?" The smaller one asked one day during their "loving/liking time"  
"Y...yeah" Mordecai kept lying.  
"I... love you. A lot" Despite of being confused of all that situation, Rigby was not lying to his best friend.

The pair of guys were still best friends. Inseparable ones, to be more accurate.  
"Its okay if we do this thing everyday, right, Rigs?"  
"Yeah dude"  
"...because we like each other, right?"  
"yep"  
"people wouldn't understand our way of liking each other, so we are keeping it a secret, y'know"  
"Yeah, I know"  
"Just... keep quiet, okay?"  
"I'm going to be quite, dude, promise."

Mordecai called this fucking-everyday-thing "friends with benefits" and it was a way of feeling good, and a way to forget about Margaret.  
Rigby called that everyday activity "loving time".  
He enjoyed everything about Mordecai, except his attitude when this time of the day came. It was the worst part of the day. It was always dark, it was always silent. If the short one refused doing this "loving-thing" with the tall one, the tall one would bet really upset. Rigby would prefer playing punchies than experimenting this "thing" with Mordecai.

Days passed, very slowly and painfully.  
Until one day Mordecai got what he wanted: Margaret.  
Rigby and Mordecai stopped doing this "things" all nights, and Rigby felt sort of happy, but he didn't get to see Mordo all day. He missed Mordecai. Broken was the only word that could describe him at that time.

One day, Mordecai found Rigby watching this TV show, in some reality show channel.  
"What are you watching?"  
"Oh... its a show... about vi-o..lation... or something like that... I kinda relate to this... you know..."  
Silence.  
Then Mordecai left, again, but this time, he felt kind of guilty. He was taking advantage over his ignorant friend.

After the show ended, Rigby felt like going to sleep, so he went upstairs, to his bedroom. What his eyes saw tore him into pieces. Margaret and Mordecai doing the "loving-time" things Mordecai and him would normally do. One tear slipped through his cheek. Mordecai replaced him. Rigby's heart ached, a lot.

Mordecai got to see Rigby. The tall one looked at him shocked, he felt guilty and miserable.  
Rigby put his index finger on his mouth, in signal of silence.  
"Just keep quiet, okay?" Rigby thought to himself and leaved.  
Mordecai just stared at the door.  
All night.


End file.
